


Malik

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An excessive amount of times 'apartment' and 'living area' was mentioned, And the word 'fuck, Boys In Love, Doniya and Liam bromance, Doniya is a G, Doniya/OMC, F/M, First Kiss, First Meet, Former model Harry, Harry/Louis mentioned, I hope this doesn't flop, Illustrator Zayn, M/M, Mention of model Louis, Mentions of Casual Sex, Niall and Louis only mentioned sorry, Not Canon Compliant, Sexy and seductive Zayn, Software Engineer Liam, harry and liam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: A discreet cough snapped Liam back to reality. Turning his head to look at Zayn, Liam felt his brain explode.In front of him stood the most gorgeous human-being Liam has ever seen in his entire life.Or AU where Zayn only seems to want Liam for his body and his sugar, Liam is trying to keep his sanity in tact, Harry is a fairy princess, Doniya is a BAMF and a good bro to Liam, and apartment 3001 is about to get hot and heavy.





	Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This took me so long to write, wow. I hope all enjoy it.

Liam has lived in his apartment for nearly 3 years now. It was situated in London, and he moved into the place straight after getting his Honors in software engineering, at Kingston University. All Liam had moving into in was his possessions, the start-up loan his parents forced him to take, and the high expectations for his life that all graduates had.

He had been one of the lucky few who had immediately landed a job straight after getting his degree, and he loved working at Microsoft. He got paid well, he enjoyed the work he did for this prestigious company, and he’d made a great bunch of friends there.

Liam’s apartment, 3001, was on the third floor of this huge warehouse that had been converted into an apartment complex, a few years ago. He had one bedroom, barely bigger than the average dorm room; his bathroom consisted of a toilet, sink, a small clawfoot tub, and a shower; his kitchen and living area was in one big space, and his view was of the busy streets below him.

Liam fell in love with the place immediately.

Liam’s first night in his new apartment was interrupted by a knock on his door. Confused, Liam thought it was his mom and dad. Maybe they had forgotten something when they left his apartment- _his apartment, blimey-_ about 5 minutes ago?

But no, when Liam opened the door, there stood a gorgeous woman, armed with two champagne glasses filled with milk held perfectly in her right hand, and a plate of what seemed to be homemade chocolate chip cookies in her left hand.

“Hello, neighbor. I’m Doniya Malik” said the woman brightly, and before Liam could do more than give a friendly, but slightly confusing smile (Liam’s never met someone so beautiful and friendly looking in his life, apart from Harry), Doniya pushed past him into his apartment.

Since that night Liam and Doniya have been best friends.

Over the last 3 years they’ve gotten to know each other quite well. Liam was extremely blessed to have Doniya as his neighbor. They both loved the same music, shows and food. The two of them had created a tradition of a catch up night at least once a month. They would buy takeaways and watch a movie in one of their apartments, or they would bake together.

Liam loved baking.

Doniya later confessed that she'd been so happy that Liam turned out to be the exact opposite of her previous neighbor, which had given him an immediate advantage. The previous apartment owner, Sal, had been a gamer who owned a popular Youtube channel; apparently he was unfriendly, a hermit and he always gamed at full volume. Sal invented a new game, sold it for a lot of money, and moved to Los Angeles.

 Compared to him, Liam was an angel.  Liam couldn’t blame Doniya for hating him, too; the wall that separated her living area from his was thin, and living next to someone who had no common decency must have been hell.

 

The day Doniya told him she got engaged to her long-time boyfriend of 4 years, Alec, they celebrated into the night, going out for drinks with Harry, Niall (Liam’s friend at work), Waliya (Doniya’s sister), Alec and Genesis (Alec’s best friend). Liam woke the next morning with a headache and Doniya at the door with her famous headache killing breakfast.

A week later Doniya took Liam out for dinner and told him she would be moving in with Alec, who lived in Cambridge. That had been a long night for both of them: they returned to Don’s apartment after the dinner ended, drank a bottle of red wine and reminisced into the night. Liam had gotten teary-eyed and after a long hug, Liam returned to his apartment.

 

Liam helped Doniya pack up all her things, but the weekend she moved away, Liam went to visit his family and friends in Wolverhampton. He wasn’t there when all her things were driven away, nor when Doniya slipped a letter under his door, once again demanding that they stay in touch, and reminding him how much his companionship had meant her over the years.

Liam also wasn't there when Doniya’s little brother, Zayn, moved in. Doniya was aware of what an investment the studio apartment was, especially in the area it was located in, and she hadn’t wanted to just sell it. So she signed her lease over to her brother, who'd recently returned from working in New York for the past two and a half years years as an illustrator. He would pay the rent, but the apartment would remain hers.

Liam had never met Zayn, only Don’s two little sisters and once, her parents. The only pictures he had ever seen of Zayn was the baby pictures of him that Doniya kept, and one of two of Zayn as a teenager. Liam didn’t think much of him, other than he and his sisters all looked alike, all blessed with amazing genes.

 

Liam returned to London the Sunday afternoon, and arrived at his apartment in the early evening. When he stepped off the elevator and walked past Doniya apartment, he could hear the sound of RnB music playing softly. At least Zayn had good taste in music.

 He would say hello the next morning just before going to work, Liam decided.

The next few hours were spent unpacking from his weekend trip, storing away all the snacks and meals his mother had given him, working out for an hour.

 

At around 11:46pm the banging and moaning started. Liam, who was snuggled under a blanket, his cup of hot chocolate in his hand, was watching _The Dark Knight Rises_ when the first knock came against the wall.

Frowning, Liam muted the TV’s volume and listened hard. He heard the sound again; it was coming from the wall he shared with Doni- _Zayn._ That he shared with Zayn. He wonders what-

The third time the sound came, it was accompanied with the sound of a moan. A loud, throaty moan that sent a thrill of heat down Liam’s spine.

When Liam said that the wall between Liam and Doniya was thin, he _meant_ it. He and Doniya made a pact the first month Liam had moved in that they would _never_ have sex in their living areas or kitchens- neither of them needed to know how the other sounded when they had a man over.

Obviously, Doniya hadn't told Zayn this.

Liam blushed and turned up the TV’s volume, hoping to ignore the sound. He was only an hour into the movie, and Liam tried to focus, hoping that Batman and the Joker would be able to distract him.

But…

But the harder Liam attempted to focus on sexy Christian Bale, the more aware he was of the, now, rhythmic banging and moaning against the wall.

Liam got up a few seconds later and switched off the movie. Taking one last look at the wall, Liam bit his lip and went to his bedroom, which thankfully, was not joined with anything on the other side.

Liam laid awake for a while, his face heating up whenever he remembered the sexy moans and groans from Zayn’s apartment. Was that Zayn? Or was that Zayn’s… person. Liam didn’t know whether it was a man or a woman that Zayn was with, but he couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing to elicit those sounds. It sounded like someone was being fucked against the wall and-

_No._

Liam didn’t even know Zayn. He couldn’t just lay in bed and imagine what sex would be like with him; that was wrong on so many levels. He was Doniya, one of his closest friends’ little brother, for bloody sake.

He would go to sleep, welcome Zayn to the building the following morning, and quietly tell him about the thin wall.

Hopefully Liam wouldn’t embarrass Zayn, or himself, too much in the process.

 

**

The next morning, after eating breakfast and getting dressed, Liam left his apartment and walked the short distance to Zayn’s front door.

He stopped in front of 3000, and felt nervous butterflies in his stomach. Would it be awkward now after what Liam heard last night? Was Zayn as likeable and chilled as his older sister? Liam hoped so.

Liam lifted his hand to knock on the door, but quickly lowered it when the door swung open first. Walking out of the apartment was a tall, nicely built man with flaming red hair. He still seemed to be talking to Zayn, presumably, laughing at some comment or joke that Liam had not heard. Liam blushed when he saw the man still casually buttoning the last two or three stray buttons of his cream shirt. It was apparent by his expensive looking outfit, that he and Zayn had been somewhere posh the previous evening.

This must be Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam thought.

The hot guy turned to look forward, and Liam found himself looking into bright green eyes. They were pretty, and were also shamelessly sweeping over Liam, making him fidget.

With a wink at Liam (who’s mouth dropped open at some point), the guy threw a quick “Bye, gorgeous” over his shoulder and sauntered over to the elevators. Liam stared at him as he walked away, appreciating the view of the guy’s ass.

A discreet cough snapped Liam back to reality. Turning his head to look at Zayn, Liam felt his brain explode, because Holy. Fucking. Shit.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous human-being Liam has ever seen in his entire life. The red head seemed to dull compared to this… this _Adonis._

He had the prettiest cheekbones Liam has ever seen, high and sharp. His skin was a flawless shade of caramel brown, and his hair was silky and black, loosely curled and hanging over the left side of his face, the sides shaven clean.

Liam’s eyes dropped to the Adonis’ full, pouty lips and he quickly looked away before he did something stupid, looking up instead.

That was a mistake.

Liam found himself gazing into warm, butterscotch brown eyes that seemed to be filled with amusement and a teasing light.

“Hello” the Adonis said, and Liam’s insides melted. The guy’s voice was heavy, an exotic accent mixing with his British one.

Wow, Liam was fucked.

He tried to mentally slap himself and focus; he probably looked like a right idiot, gawking rudely.

“Uh, hi. I’m Liam. I live next door. To You.” Liam ended lamely.

Liam tried valiantly to keep his eyes on the Adonis’ face, yet he couldn’t help trail his eyes down his naked upper body. His upper body was covered in tattoos, right down to the back of his hands and fingers. All of them were amazing and beautiful, and seemed to fit together like one perfect puzzle. He was the same height as Liam, but his body was smaller, slight with light muscled arms and barely there abs. Liam wanted to lick his body.

_Nope, nope, nope._

“Oh, so you’re Liam. Doniya has told me a lot about you” Liam blushed at how his name rolled out of that mouth, the vowels in his name stretched; it sounded sexy and exotic.

 Liam couldn’t help but notice how those gorgeous eyes were shifting over Liam’s whole body, taking in his freshly buzzed head, down to his black boots.

Suddenly Liam was glad for the extra workouts he’s been doing at the gym.

“And you’re Zayn right? Doniya’s little brother?” Zayn tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“Yeah. Well, not so little anymore” Zayn drawled, and Liam could feel his face turning even redder than it already was.

The fact that Zayn was only wearing a towel around his waist for not helping the situation.

“Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the building. And back to the UK. Doniya mentioned that you had lived in New York for the past couple of years. Anyway, you’re welcome to come ask me for a cup of sugar anytime; my door is always open.” Liam hesitated, and continued. “And, just a heads up. The wall that separates our living areas is pretty thin so…” Liam trailed off, hoping that Zayn was catching on to what he was saying.

And boy, did he.

“Oh, I know” Zayn smirked, his eyes filling up with what Liam would get to know as mischief.

Liam gaped at him, and Zayn continued.

“Doniya told me last week about how crappy the soundproof was between the two apartments” Zayn suddenly stepped out his apartment, and Liam’s eyes widened. “She said it felt like you two were in each other’s space all the time” Zayn took another few steps forward, and Liam barely stopped himself from retreating. What was happening? “So I wanted to test it out” Zayn finished, and suddenly he was _very close to Liam._

Liam has never been more turned on, and confused, in his life.

With a grin, Zayn leaned in and tilted his head up, murmuring into Liam’s ear.

“I wanted to know what your reaction would be to hearing Daniel and I fuck in the living area. I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed getting fucked against the wall like that”.

Liam stared at Zayn, who had leaned back again. Zayn’s grin widened at Liam’s expression, and he stepped back into his apartment.

“By the way, I love Batman” Zayn said, and with a cheeky wink, he closed the door.

Liam stared at the closed door of 3000 for a few seconds, before slinking back to his apartment.

He locked himself into his bedroom, and had the quickest wank of his life, Zayn’s face and smoky voice filling his vision as he came with a silent moan.

Liam then cleaned himself off quickly, and went to work.

Needless to say, Liam could not focus on anything for the rest of the day.

 

That evening Liam returned to his apartment from work after having done some quick grocery shopping, and getting a fresh pair of batteries for his bedside lamp.

He stepped off the elevator when it opened on his floor, and nearly swallowed his tongue at the scene in front of him.

Right in the hallway, Zayn was busy making out with someone who was _not Daniel_. From the curves and long, sexy legs exposed by shorts, it could be a model. Liam realized then that Daniel must have just been a one-night stand.

Hope and jealousy both flared up inside of Liam. Determined to ignore the two of them, Liam walked towards his apartment.

Zayn was facing Liam’s direction, and as Liam neared the couple, his eyes opened, locked on Liam’s. Liam couldn’t seem to look away as Zayn, his eyes still on Liam, pressed the woman closer to his, his one hand buried in her brunette curls, while his other hand rested on her hip.

Liam broke eye contact first, pretending not to hear the moan coming from the woman. He walked past them, and quickly unlocked his door, walking inside his apartment.

Only when Liam was leaning against his front door did he allow himself to breathe again. It was obvious to Liam that Zayn was into casual sex. A _lot_ of casual sex, it seems.

Liam was not into that. He’s only had long, serious relationships, and casual sex has never appealed to him.

Sighing, Liam shoved down his disappointment and made himself some seafood pasta for dinner.

 

Liam called Doniya that Wednesday, and had a chat with her while sitting by his windowsill, gazing out at the busy city.

They caught up for a few minutes, and Liam listened while Doniya complained about all the unpacking she had to do, while Doniya listened to Liam complaining about the new software virus that was giving him problems at work.

“Okay, what’s wrong? You’re distracted, so spill” Doniya demanded after a few minutes, and Liam sighed. He didn’t want to tell her how quickly her brother has gotten under skin.

Zayn and Liam haven’t talked much since Liam went to go introduce himself, and it was both a relief and a disappointment to him; he knew that any time spent with Zayn _would_ lead to sex, there was no doubt about that. The attraction between them had been instantaneous, and Zayn did not look shy when it came to fucking. But, Liam also didn’t know whether he could just sleep with Zayn, and not have something more.

So yeah, this was a dilemma.

“Nothing’s wrong, Don. ‘M just tired, that’s all” Liam replied, putting as much sincerity into his voice as he could.

“Don’t give me that crap. Tell me what’s wrong” Doniya said, as blunt as always. This was often something Liam deeply appreciated about her, but he really didn’t want to discuss Zayn with her.

After making another excuse, Doniya seemed to realize that she wouldn’t get anything out of Liam right then, so they changed the topic to potential wedding venues for her and Alec. They were having a traditional Pakistani-Muslim ceremony, and a white wedding.

They spoke for another half hour, and then said their goodbyes, promising to call each other in a few days again.

 

**

The following two weeks went by with Zayn and Liam only sharing “Hello’s” in the hallway or the elevator. The sexual tension was still evident between them, and Zayn always seemed to look at Liam with dark want in his eyes.

This did not prevent Zayn from having a lot of sex, however. Liam wasn’t surprised by Zayn being able to get a new girl or guy, yet this did not prevent the jealousy from flaring every time he saw one of them exit Zayn’s apartment.

At least he wasn’t having sex in the living area anymore. Not that Liam was listening, or anything.

 

A month after Zayn has moved in, Liam and Doniya went out for dinner. Alec was suppose to join them, but he had an emergency C-section he had not perform, so it would only be the two of them.

Or so Liam thought.

He had been late showing up at the restaurant, arriving at 8:15pm, 15 minutes after their scheduled meeting time. He gave his name to the receptionist in front, and was led to the left side of the restaurant where Doniya was already seated.

“Sorry I’m late” Liam said as they had a quick hug, before they took their seats. There was a place set across from Liam, but this must have been for Alec, so Liam ignored it. “The traffic was a nightmare this side of London”.

“Don’t worry about it, love. I only just arrived 5 minutes ago” Doniya said, smiling.

Liam was about to ask her how her paintings were going (Doniya was an artist, and she mostly did paintings. She was currently working on an exhibition that she would have at a prominent gallery in Cambridge, and its opening night was in a few months) when a waitress showed up.

“We’re still waiting for someone” Doniya informed her, and Liam frowned, confused. He thought that Alec-

“I’m here, I’m here. Sorry I’m late” Liam heard behind him and froze, watching in shock as Zayn dropped into the seat in front of Liam. He took off his red and black check jacket, revealing a black, ripped t-shirt.

 He made eye contact with Liam and gave a beatific, innocuous smile. Liam refused to give him the pleasure of watching his blush, and he looked away.

They ordered a bottle of Merlot, and the waitress left, giving them some time before they had to order their food.

Small talk was made; Liam listened to Doniya as she lamented on the artistic block she felt. She wanted to scrape her entire exhibition theme and start over again. Liam watched as Zayn calmed his sister down, telling her, as Liam would have, how ridiculously talented she was and that she should take a few days’ break and let her creativity juices flow before going back to her painting.

Liam refused to acknowledge to himself how hot he found this attentive and caring side of Zayn.

Doniya was calm again after a while, and asked Zayn how his work was going.

“Not too bad. I already have a major project I’m busy with, but it’s top secret. But I can say it’s for a book series coming out” Zayn said, grinning. His eyes were on Liam again. “And you Liam? Donny tells me you’re a software engineer?”

“Yeah” Liam replied. The waitress had returned with their bottle of wine and three wineglasses, and only after she had opened the bottle and poured them each a glass of wine, did he continue. “I’ve worked for Microsoft for nearly 3 years now. It’s a good job”. Liam didn’t really have anything interesting to say about his current projects going on, so he just ended it there.

“Really? That’s so interesting,” Zayn said, his lips tilting into a smile. Liam licked his lips, feeling shameless in the way he enjoyed Zayn following the movement. Liam just smiled back and lifted his wineglass, taking a sip of wine.

And nearly choked.

Because Liam could feel Zayn’s suede boot clad foot sliding up his left leg, slowly but surely.

Liam’s shocked eyes snapped towards Zayn, who was not looking at Liam. Instead, he was having an idle conversation with his sister, calmly sipping his own glass of the red wine.

He missed whatever Doniya had said, and realized too late that both Maliks were looking at him expectantly. Liam could feel Zayn’s foot travelling closer to his groin, and he bit back a curse, levelling a quick glare at Zayn, who just gave him a bright smile.

Liam felt himself getting hard.

Bastard.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked how it’s going with you two being neighbors? I hope my brother is behaving himself” Doniya asked, and ignored Zayn sticking his tongue out at her.

Liam didn’t think he could talk properly, and breathed out a sigh of relief as the pressure of Zayn’s foot disappeared.

He definitely wasn’t disappointed, nope.

“It’s going well.” Liam answered, giving an unconvincing smile. He drained his wineglass and poured himself some wine again. Doniya raised her eyebrow, and opened her mouth, but Zayn spoke first.

“Yeah, Liam’s a great neighbor. I found out pretty early on that Liam loves Batman, so it’s working out well” Zayn gave a smirk, and Liam bit back a moan when he felt Zayn’s foot on his crotch, sans boot this time.

Liam barely stopped himself from rolling his hips as Zayn’s foot started moving up and down the area where Liam’s erection was pressing against his pants, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. He attempted another glare, and this time Zayn’s eyes were on him, dark and hot.

Fucking fuck.

Liam got up abruptly, and after muttering “Bathroom”, he left the table, not seeing Doniya’s confused expression at his quick exit, nor Zayn’s satisfied one.

He pushed into the bathroom and stopped in front of a sink. He waited until he knew he was alone, before he let out a groan.

Liam couldn’t understand why he _allowed_ Zayn to effect him like this. It was obviously just a game to him; Liam was certain of that.

At least he thought so.

Sighing, Liam stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were blown wide; he could only see a thin ring of brown. His bottom lip was swollen and bitten red, and his cheeks were pink.

He looked like he was ready to get fucked.

Liam was about to wet his face and attempt to cool down, when the bathroom door opened up. He looked up, and saw that it was Zayn. Zayn closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, his eyes on Liam.

Liam turned around, ignoring how obvious his erection was as he attempted to give Zayn a scathing glare.

“What the hell are you playing at, Malik?” Liam demanded, and watched as Zayn lifted an eyebrow.

“Malik? That’s new” Zayn drawled, and stepped forward, effectively backing Liam up against the sink. “You know exactly what I’m doing, _Leeyum”_ Zayn said, making Liam’s name sound like sex and debauchery without even trying.

“I don’t want to play this game, Zayn.” Liam tried to stay strong, but he stepped closer as Zayn placed his right hand on Liam’s hip, while his left hand rested against the mirror next to Liam’s head.

Though Liam was a bit taller than Zayn, he felt like Zayn was taking up all his space, closing in on him. He couldn’t help but revel in it.

Zayn leaned forward, his face _so close_ to Liam’s, and Liam nearly groaned in frustration when Zayn just stopped their lips from touching. Liam could easily lean in and seal their lips together, but he waited.

“I’m not playing any games with you, love. I want you, and you want me. Simple” Zayn murmured, his breathe ghosting over Liam’s lips, and Liam barely prevented a shiver from going down his spine.

“We’re going to fuck. It’s going to happen. Neither of us will be able to stop it from happening. And neither of us will want to stop it. And” Zayn paused, his sexy, rich voice rocking through Liam, making his erection grow even harder. “Once we start, we will not be able to stop, baby”

With that, Zayn tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss right on the corner of Liam’s mouth.

“You know where I live.” And he left the bathroom.

Once again, Liam was left alone, confused and aroused. But he knew one thing- Zayn was right.

 

**

_Liam moaned as he felt lips wrap around his cock. His back was arched off the bed and his hands were fisted in the sheets. The hot, wet heat around Liam made him feel flushed and crazed; he didn’t want the sensation to end._

_Unfurling his one hand from the bedsheets, he grabbed at the head of between his legs, his fingers brushing through long, silky strands of hair. Liam tilted his head down, taking in the black hair._

_There was an obscene pop as the person pulled off his cock and looked up at him._

_Zayn._

_Liam stared at him, not sure why he was even surprised, and he gave a moan as Zayn kept eye contact while licking a strip up Liam’s shaft._

_Liam could feel Zayn’s hand move down to his ass, and suddenly he felt a finger press gently against his hole, making him come._

_Fuck yes-_

Liam jolted awake, breathing heavily and feeling hot and flustered.

Fuck, Zayn was not healthy for his sanity. He couldn’t give Zayn the satisfaction of running to him, begging for a fuck. Liam wanted more.

He did.

With a groan, Liam sank back against his pillow, his hand reaching under his sheets to wrap around his cock. Giving a few rough, punishing tugs, Liam came with Zayn’s name on his lips.

 

The next time Liam saw Zayn was two days after the Bathroom Incident at the restaurant. Liam didn’t know how he got through the rest of that dinner, and he’s pretty such Doniya was a little suspicious of the two of them by the end of it.

 

Harry, Liam and Niall’s best mate from work, came over that Saturday. He worked in Human Resources, but Liam wasn’t actually sure what Harry did in the department: he always seemed to be everywhere at once.

The two of them were watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (or as Liam called it, Harry Potter and the Marauders Deserved Better Than Peter Pettigrew), while drinking beer and eating red liquorish wands. Very manly things.

Harry was a total enigma to Liam: he’d been a model from the age of 16 until 19, going as far as doing campaigns for Burberry and Lanvin, and he’d even walked during London and Milan fashion weeks at the age of 18. However, at the age of 19, he abruptly quit the modelling world(Harry told Liam that he just got bored of it) and went to university, where he took philosophy for a year, until he switched degrees midway through his second year, and decided on office management. He got employed at Microsoft at the same time as Liam and Niall, and the three of them were best mates since day one.

Harry was as pretty as he was kind; he truly personified someone who was beautiful on the outside, as he was on the inside. Liam counted himself lucky to be friends with him.

Liam was bitching over how unfair Sirius Black’s life was once again (Harry was quite used to it), when there was a knock on his front door.

Frowning, Liam got up to answer it. It was only 1pm in the afternoon, and Liam wasn’t expecting any other visitors besides Harry.

He opened the door, and gulped when he saw that it was Zayn. Liam immediately felt awkward and flustered; both because of what happened between them, and because of the previous night’s dream.

Zayn looked amazing as always; he was dressed casually, wearing a Skater Boy tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, biker boots and a blue beanie over his head. He could easily just have walked off the runway for Topman or something.

Liam resolutely kept his eyes off the display of tattoos all over Zayn’s arms, and the revealed ones on his chest- the tank top wasn’t covering much.

“Hey” Liam greeted lamely, and Zayn’s lips tilted up into a smile.

“Hi. I came to borrow some sugar” Zayn said, and Liam blinked.

“Really?” Liam couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice, and Zayn nodded, looking amused.

Zayn gave Liam the cup he was holding in his hand, and Liam took it, stepping back to allow Zayn entrance into his apartment.

“Oh, I see you have a guest” Zayn said, sounding far too innocent, and Liam felt his suspicions rise. He and Harry hadn’t exactly been quiet throughout POA, and he knew that Zayn would be able to hear the movie if he was in his own living room.

Liam wondered what he was up to.

Harry stood up and moved forward, joining the two of them.

“Harry, this is Zayn, Doniya’s little brother and my neighbor. Zayn, this is Harry, one of my best mates from work” Liam said, watching the two of them subtly size each other up as they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, Zayn. Doniya spoke so much about you” Harry said cheerily; he and Doniya were also close, thanks to Harry visiting Liam over the years.

“Likewise. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” Zayn asked while Liam went to his kitchen. While he was pouring the sugar into Zayn’s cup, he listened as Harry and Zayn talk.

Liam couldn’t help but wonder whether Zayn came over _because_ he had someone over. He didn’t know how to feel about this, especially with Zayn always having a new fuck buddy over. Though, that has stopped recently.

Don’t even think about it, Liam chided himself.

Liam joined them just as they were busy comparing tattoos. Harry seemed to be talking about his mermaid tattoo, gesturing wildly while Zayn was listening intently.

As soon as he saw that Liam was back, Zayn caught his eye. This intensely reminded Liam about his dream, and so, breaking eye contact, Liam handed Zayn the cup of sugar, hoping that he would go, and leave Liam in a state of despair and horniness.

Zayn stayed for 3 hours.

He and Harry got along so well that Harry insisted that he stay and watch the rest of POA with them.

Turns out Zayn was a huge Harry Potter nerd. Just what Liam needed.

Zayn sat next to Liam on the couch, and including Harry, their sides were pressed against each other quite snugly. Zayn seemed to take every opportunity to brush against Liam, and by the end of the movie, Liam was hard in his jeans.

Liam thought he could come just by watching Zayn wrap his lips around the head of the beer bottle.

Liam could feel Harry’s quiet assessment of the two of them, and he stared almost unseeingly at the TV screen.

Halfway through Goblet of Fire, Zayn excused himself, saying that he had to go shower before meeting his mate at a bar later on.

Harry seemed to wilt a little, so Zayn quickly gave him his number and said that they could meet up soon to watch Lord of The Rings together. This brightened Harry up again, and he gave a cheery goodbye as Liam walked Zayn to the door.

Zayn stepped out of the apartment and turned around, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. Liam was surprised at how shy Zayn suddenly seemed; he’s only ever been witness to sexy, confident Zayn.

“I had a nice time. Harry is really cool” Zayn said, giving a small smile, which Liam couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Yeah, he is. I had a good time as well. You’re a great Potterhead” Liam replied and watched as Zayn laughed, enchanted by how Zayn’s eyes crinkled, and his nose wrinkling up adorably.

He was truly fucked.

“Yeah, you’re not too bad yourself. I’ve never seen someone so passionate over men who can transform into animals” Zayn quipped cheekily, and Liam blushed. He may or may not have been a tad obnoxiously loud while watching the final 45 minutes of POA. He just really liked Sirius and Remus, okay?

“Anyway, I have to go. Thanks again for the sugar” Zayn lifted his cup as if to say cheers, and after a long look, walked over to his apartment.

Liam went back inside when Zayn closed his front door, and was met with Harry smirking lecherously at him, his green eyes alight with mirth.

“Don’t even” Liam warned as he joined him on the couch, unpausing the movie, and the living area filled with the sounds of dragons roaring.

Harry guffawed, but he stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“I really enjoyed meeting Zayn” Harry said lightly as they watched Harry open up the golden egg in the Gryffindor common room.

Liam sighed. He knew he couldn’t avoid this forever.

“Yeah, he’s fine” Liam said, keeping his tone casual. He made sure not to look at Harry too long; those eyes could make a sinner confess their deepest secrets.

“Yes, he is” Harry drawled, and sparks of jealousy went through Liam, but said nothing. He knew that Harry only wanted a reaction out of him.

“I must say, for two people who’ve only met recently, you have amazing chemistry. I felt awkward just being in the room with you two. Felt like you were gonna start humping at any time” Harry mused, his voice saturated with amusement.

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating”. He got up and fetched himself another beer.

“Sure I am. When you two finally fuck, just tell me all the details. I can only imagine how amazing at sex a guy like Zayn is” Harry grinned, and Liam took back everything he thought earlier; Harry was a terrible friend.

“Don’t you have a fiance to get home to?” Liam huffed, trying to divert the attention off himself, and Harry just laughed, but his face brightened up even more at the mention of his future husband.

Harry’s fiance, Louis, couldn’t join them because he had to babysit his younger siblings, Ernie and Dottie. Harry had met Louis on the set of a Reebok photoshoot, where they had to model together. They hit it off immediately, and a week later, they were dating.

A few years later, and the two of them were engaged for a few months now. They were set to marry in 5 months.

“Fine, I’ll let it go, but this isn’t over, Li” Harry said threateningly, and Liam gave a sigh. He wouldn’t expect any less from Harry.

Liam just hoped that Harry wouldn’t tell Louis about him and Zayn, because then Liam would never get a good night’s sleep ever again.

Harry left after GoF ended, giving Liam a tight hug.

“You two would be good together” Harry said with a wave just as the elevator doors closed. Liam walked back to his apartment, pausing only briefly in front of 3000.

 

Liam’s peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by someone banging on his front door. Sitting up dazedly, Liam blinked at his bedside clock and saw that it was 3:24am.

What the hell.

There was another round of loud knocking, and Liam cursed, getting out of bed.

He was only wearing a pair of boxers, so he quickly pulled on the sweatpants that hanged off the side of his bed, foregoing a shirt. He hoped the loud knocking would not wake his neighbors at numbers 3002 (Lily Maybelle, 45, a zoologist) and 3003 (Kenneth and Harley Johnson, married, both of them actuarial scientists), who were across from him.

When Liam opened the front door, he barely had time to be surprised by Zayn’s presence before he was back up into the apartment. He heard the door close, and a second later, his back was against it.

“ _Leeyum”_ Zayn breathed against him lips like a prayer, and they were kissing. Liam froze for a few seconds, before sagging his body against Zayn’s.

Liam could taste the sharp tang of alcohol on Zayn’s soft lips and tongue as their kiss deepened, Zayn’s thigh shoved between Liam’s legs. Liam moaned, rutting his hips against Zayn’s, his arms around his waist, keeping their chests flushed against each other’s.

When Zayn move his hand down to his ass, a switch seemed to go off in Liam’s head.

Liam pulled away reluctantly and gently shoved Zayn away. Giving himself a second to breathe, Liam looked at Zayn properly, and he could see that Zayn was tipsy, but not drunk.

“What- what are you doing here, Zayn?” Liam demanded, his voice raspy and breathless.

“What do you think? Wanna take you to bed, baby” Zayn drawled. Liam gave a quick prayer, asking for some strength.

“Go to your apartment, Zayn. You cant just show up here and expect that I drop to my knees just because you want to fuck” Liam said, even as he stood there with a hard on, Zayn’s sexy, rumpled state not making things any easier.

Zayn licked his lips, his eyes hot and piercing as he took in Liam’s swollen lips, bare chest and the slightly tenting in his sweatpants.

“Seems like you want to” Zayn purred, and when Liam held his hand out to block his advancement, Zayn sighed but he stayed put.

“I don’t want a quick fuck, Zayn. I’m not going to be a notch in your bedpost, who you only visit when you want a shag and some bloody sugar. And if that’s all you think of me, I want you to leave right now” Liam said firmly, and he watched Zayn blink, his facial expression changing from seductive and wanton.

There was a short silence between them.

 Liam didn’t know whether such a serious conversation was a good idea at three in the morning. He wish they could have spoken about this earlier, instead of now when-

“I’ve wanted you since the very first time Doniya showed me a picture of the two of you, a year and a half ago. You were the prettiest boy I had- _have-_ ever seen in my life, Liam” Zayn said suddenly, and Liam felt a jolt of surprise go through him at the raw honesty in Zayn’s voice.

Liam couldn’t think of anything to say, and he didn’t have to.

“You are gorgeous, sweet, and generous; your nerd obsession for DC and Harry Potter is so fucking hot, and the obvious love and affection you have for my sister and the rest of my family has made me fall for you so hard. You have no idea what you do to me” Liam’s lips were parted and his eyes widened as Zayn stepped into his space again, his confession hanging in the air between them, heavy and vulnerable.

“I… I’ve fallen for you as well” Liam declared softly, watching in wonder as Zayn’s face transformed into one of love and gentleness.

The second kiss between them was softer and sweeter, with Zayn cradling Liam’s face, their lips moving against each other’s perfectly. Liam whimpered when Zayn was the one to pull away this time.

“Come on then, come on” Zayn murmured against Liam’s lips, and Liam allowed Zayn to lead them to his bedroom.

 

**

Epilogue

The following morning Liam and Zayn were sitting at Zayn’s kitchen island, both eating an omelet. Their feet were brushing against each other’s, and they would occasionally look up at each another and smile goofily.

“So” Zayn said as they finished their breakfast. “Does this mean I get to come to your apartment even when I don’t need sugar?”

Liam burst out laughing, and lightly shoved his boyfriend, rolling his eyes fondly when Zayn gave an indignant yelp.

“Shut up, Malik”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Check me out on my other social medias.  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam


End file.
